His Butler, A Savior
by GodzillasCaptor
Summary: Everything is left for imagination in Sokea's world, and she is not going to let an upstart of an Earl upset her world. (Spoilers. Fluff. Lemons. Mental Illness. Death. Drugs. Abuse. Not for the weak of heart.)


**(Current Author) GodzillasCaptor: Although I plan to take this story to great lengths, don't count on any kind of hope for it. I rarely ever finish my stories.**

** On another note, this is based on both Anime and Manga so if you are confused, please message me and I will give the link to the Manga site (You can read it without buying it). **

**Also, everyone is older in this story, the first-person (Sokea) being seven-teen, Ciel being nine-teen, and so forth. Everyone will speak in a different way, as no speech patterns are the same, and I will be referring to a lot of things you may have to look up to understand. **

* * *

To say I am an outlaw would be an overstatement. I am put serenely between the lines of _hated she-devil_ and _angel of madness. _My name, Sokea; meaning blind. Of course I am not blind, but my eye-sight is of course not the best. Very poor, very dim, but I do not need my eyes to truly see.

I run as fast as my legs can carry me down the street, my trousers slipping from my slim waist as I race my peers whom had fallen behind me. They stumbled and fell as I managed to speed past them, being the first to skid to a stop at the exotic-fruit stand.

"Com'on guys!" I said, panting and warily stretching my hand into my pocket to grab a few pieces of gold. "First is worst, after all!"

With a scheming glint in my eyes, I turned to look blearily at the stand, pointing at a lovely mango and handing over the coins. Inspecting the mango, I turned it over in my hands and turned to see one of my best friends trudge up behind me, being the first to take a stand by my shadow.

"Here you go!" I say, handing the mango to him. "Second's the best~"

I cooed the words, laughing as his face blushed scarlet. The rest of our little group came up, looking crest-fallen that they had not gotten the tasty fruit. I was suddenly pushed forcefully to the ground, a wrestling tangle. Grumbling, I managed to muscle my way out of the pile as some police men walked up. Pah, like they would stop a street scuffle!

Grinning, I launched myself on top of my little posse, and they all immediately tried to overtake me. I prodded my actual best friend, meeting his auburn gaze for a split second before teaming up and slowly 'taking out' the rest of the group. That was why we were the leaders. We had to be strong for our brothers... well, for them it was brothers and sister. Small ailments were seen as weakness, and it was easy to be overthrown if not careful.

By now, the policemen had been circling us with shouts of 'Stop!' and pitiful little swats at my brethren. Uh-huh, cause that would faze us _so_ much.

We all eventually got to our feet, each of us turning to stare at the law-enforcer. I stepped up quickly, nudging the person next to me, the youngest in our group. A little tom nick-named Fleet, he was famous for being turned to home's for orphans, and running away just as quickly as he was introduced. Oh no, not all of us were orphans, I certainly wasn't one... another reason for my leadership.

My poor eyesight gave me a disadvantage, but I was pretty sure I met the man's eyes clearly before asking in a cool voice, a voice that usually shocked people who heard it after seeing me. My too-damn-femininely-pretty voice of a street ruffian.

"Do ya need something!?" I asked, lifting my chin in an arrogant manner. You had to be brave to be a leader, strong-willed. Fleet took my hand and clutched onto it, mimicking the wonderfully complicated emotion of fear. I'm pretty sure the policeman looked at me, but I couldn't really tell. I guess that's something you get used to when you're like me. Whatever, I've dealt with worse.

The man stepped forward slowly, and took hold of my arm before I realized what he was doing.

"Sokea Kaii, leader of the street children, robber of the rich, you are under arrest." He grabbed the collar of my shirt as I tried to make a break for it, baring my teeth and sinking them down into his leathery hand. Blood seeped from the new wound and I accidentally gulped a mouthful when trying to dislodge my teeth from his skin. The man jerked and yelled in pain, sweat-beads covering his cheeks now.

"I'm _not_ a plaything, what am I accused for!" I shouted, elbowing him sharply in the nose. My gang -I guess you can call it that- watched patiently while I dealt with him, forming a tight circle around me, that is, until a voice interrupted me.

"Well well, what is going on here? Sebastian, do break up the fight for me, and hand the boy over to me." I turned sharply, colors dancing in my eyes as I faced a new opponent. An incredibly tall, lean, and wiry pale man with red-brown eyes and black shaggy hair. I rose my fist to strike, connecting solidly with his lower jaw before he had me restrained.

"I think this boy is actually a girl, my lord." The person holding me said coolly, as if my struggling did not affect him. My hat fell from my head, and my grimy hair was set loose from its prison of sorts. Short in the back, and loosely cropped in the front, with curls to frame my face and neck, while leaving what was shown of my back bare.

I looked at 'his lord', and was surprised to find someone around my age, maybe even older. _This_ was this freak's lord? I could hardly stifle my bark of laughter. Blood dribbled from my lips, and I hastily spat out what was left of the man's hand-blood. Ugh, I don't even want to _think_ about what that man might've touched before arresting me.

"So, you're the famous Sokea that I've caught wind of. An interesting name, are you actually blind?" I simply glared at his porcelain-like face, anger smoldering down to nothing ever so slowly. I went limp in the man's restraining arms. The boy approached me, using his cane to turn up my chin.

"I'm not some kind of dog, you know." I said bitterly, still tasting blood in my saliva. Gross. "Stop look'en at me like I am one!"

He simply stared at me, and I noticed that one side was oddly darker than the other. Missing his eye, perhaps? Eyepatch? Some sort of mask?

"Just who are you anyway! Just up-in in here and restrainin' me! I've got my family to feed, no time for a petty trial!"

"Look around, Sokea, your family has abandoned you."

"I-I... can't..." I lowered my head, closing my faded dull brown eyes. "You don't understand, I don't know what they look like other than up-close eye-color..."

I opened my eyes to find the boy- or man, I guess you could say- looked at me curiously.

"Sebastian, let her go. She has no one else now, so..." He now looked agitated, what a transition. "I -" Sigh. "-guess she can stay with us for awhile." I closed my eyes again, relief washing over me for a split second. Then it was crushed down again.

"Sokea, to answer one of your previous questions, I am Ciel Phantomhive, and you- well, you were going to be arrested for stealing from local homes and shelters. Something tells me it wasn't you though... Until further notice, you will be under arrest and only be allowed to leave the Phantomhive Mansion if I give permission or give specific orders for a task for you."

_Pah, I'll find some way outta this, I am the robber of the rich, after all. _I thought without a blink. _But he is a Phantomhive..._ I felt the person behind me drop my restraint, and I fell to my knees in front of this... Ciel person. "Oof!"

He offered a hand, a perfectly clean hand with a single ring encircling a thumb. It disgusted me.

Getting to my feet- without taking the hand offered to me- I set my lips in a perfect poker-face, eyes closing again. What was the point of even trying to be fierce with this man, and his... well-dressed bodyguard.

"Sebastian, take us to the carriage." The man behind me made a move to gingerly grab my arm, but I jerked away.

"I am no lady, do not treat me as one, do not look at me as one." I snarled, backing away slowly. Sebastian -was that his name?- just nodded solemnly, and gestured ahead of himself towards Ciel. _So he can catch me if I try to run..._ I thought, looking with my blurry eyes around to the bystanders who had gathered. Only _one_ of my group was with me... Fleet.

"Fleet" I said, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the few gold coins I had. "take these to the others, tell them I ordered it to make Gedume leader until I come back. If I have to, I will fight for my position, just like the first day for all of us." I pat his head, looking into his blue-and-green flecked eyes. "Be strong for me, and don't get into any trouble..."

With my farewell, I took my sweet time walking to the carriage Ciel had been standing in front of, looking rather irritated with me. _Damn well. The brat deserves a little less pampering. _My neck hair raised as I stepped into the coach, sitting on the left side. Ciel came in after me, and Sebastian closed the door with a small clack before returning to the drivers spot.

He stared mirthlessly at me for awhile, I quickly grew uncomfortable just being stuck inside a cramped area with him. Weren't these coaches supposed to be built for space and leisure? I met his eyes a couple of times, but made no attempt to have conversation, I was not one to spill my guts to a worthless rich person like him.

"Sokea," He said, leaning onto his arm and peering out the curtained windows that added light to the carriage. "I understand you are a ruffian from the streets, but can I ask why you never went to an orphanage?"

"Simple, I'm not an orphan." I muttered, rolling my eyes and leaning back in my seat. "Plus, they only wanted to fix what cannot be fixed. I like myself the way I am, poor eyesight, tilted hips, scars everywhere and all." I shrugged, peering at him through one open eye. Now that I was closer I could see the side of his face- noted earlier- was covered with an eye patch.

"What about you, eh? You sure don't sound like you belong in Houndsworth. I understand you are a royal in the North, so why come visit the pitiful little town that gave me my name?"

"You lie."

I flinched, a gasp slipping before I could catch it. "What?"

"You are not from Houndsworth, you are from Finland, correct?"

"How did you guess...?" I shook my head, grimy hair bouncing.

"It was quite easy, a Finnish name and accent, dark hair with lighter colored eyes, wiry and strong, mean... and you don't seem fond of the dogs that had helped kill your sacred animal."

I looked away, tired of looking at his unchanging face.

"I came to your town because of some customs that your people had, I got rid of them though, you should have no more trouble with fighting dogs. Really, I can't believe you missed it." His eye closed in a look of concentration.

"So sorry, but I have fourteen other kids to feed, do ya really think I've the time for mingling?" I asked sharply. "Besides, you were homeless once, _Ciel_. You know how it feels."

He looked at me sharply just as the carriage slowed to a halt. Within seconds, the door was opened and I was literally lifted up off of the carriage and set steadily on my feet. I turned, fury sparking and snapping. "I'm not a child!"

The butler simply looked at me with those weird eyes, and I swore they turned pinkish red for a moment. A chill ran down my spine, but I held his gaze until he reached for Ciel, letting his master step down elegantly.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion." Sebastian said blandly, though a smirk was appearing over his face. I made a note to keep a careful eye on that one.

"Yes, welcome." Ciel said, walking ahead of me and turning his head to look at me with his one eye. "Please be respectful towards all you see, even the most incompetent ones, Sebastian will be showing you your room. I would not advise trying to run, you will be found and brought back here with even more of a threat over your head. You will be allowed to explore to your hearts content, but don't be surprised if someone tries to kill you within a few hours of exploration... it is a problem we are working on."

I shook my head, looking in awe at the mansion as I was lead slowly through the ballroom to a long hallway. Ciel disappeared behind a set of doors, and Sebastian opened a door about 5 rooms down from it. What a joke.

"The water in the bathroom is warm if you wish to bathe, and I'll set out some new clothes if you wish it. Would you like a dress or an outfit similar to the one you are wearing now?"

Something told me I didn't really have a choice of bathing or not, so I shrugged. "Similar to what I am wearing, please. I immensely hate the feeling of those huge skirts. Such a bother, you can hardly move around in them!"

He bowed and left. I quickly stripped down to my bare skin, looking over the scars that decorated my chalky skin. Sighing, I wandered into the bathroom and filled the porcelain standing tub with lukewarm water. Trying to remember the last time I had a bath, I scrubbed my body until I was positively tingling with more cleanliness than I'd had in a few years. I rubbed the dirt and grime from my short hair, yanking out tangles and shaving my legs without any nicks or cuts. Thank goodness, this was much easier than using a broken piece of glass.

I rose from the tub, the water had cooled dramatically from when I had first gotten in, and I slowly dried myself with a smooth towel. I peeked out of the bathroom door, spotting clothes laid out on the bed-spread. I dropped the towel, being nude was a secondary peeve to me, maybe if an old man was looking at me would I be shamed, but no one was about, and I certainly wouldn't care if the butler, or even Ciel himself, saw me. That's a good thing I got out of growing up with boys. They liked butt and boobs, the rest of you didn't matter.

At the thought of my breasts, I held them up so they wouldn't ache as I walked to my clothes. A bra and panties were laid out for me, and I was glad for Ciel's butler to have a good eye for size.

After I tugged on the clothes, I donned the jacket and hat to complete the outfit. A rather simple beige shirt with darker brown cargo pants and a short button-up jacket that stopped short at the crooks of my elbows. Ruffles poured from the collar of my shirt, and my stockings were complimented by some well-worn leather boots that were a dark chocolate color.

I yanked my fingers through my hair once more, smoothing it out before it stubbornly sprung back up in a corkscrew motion. Huffing, I walked to the door and opened it to peek my head out with curiosity, unsure what to do next. Walking through the hallway after carefully closing the door, I turned left to find a winding staircase leading to another hallway.

Presuming it was the staircase I had walked through to get to my room when first arriving, I made my way down it and spotted someone walking cheerfully through the room, near the bottom of the steps.

"Hello?" I said, my voice echoing a bit. The person jumped, and looked to where I was... that would be the third step from the bottom. He- I think it was a he- smiled at me politely.

"Hello! You must be that 'Sokea' person that Sebastian was talking about!" He stuck out a hand as I cautiously stepped down onto the floor. "I'm Finny! Nice to meet you!"

I looked at his hand for a moment, unsure. My street instincts told me to give him a hearty shake and a slap on the back, but I didn't know how these people worked, and if he had even accepted me into the home yet... Ignoring my doubts, I took his hand and shook it, closing my eyes and giving a shiny smile.

"That's me! Nice to meet you as well, Finny!" I quickly noted how gently he handled my hand, and made sure to put some power in my shake before letting go and looking around. "So, um, where's everyone?"

He gave me a weird look, and smiled once more.

"Mey-Rin is doing the laundry right now, Bard's preparing supper, Tanaka is off somewhere -no one really knows with him-, and Snake is somewhere around here, searching for assassins!" He paused. "I suppose Sebastian is with the Young Master right now..."

I rose an eyebrow, looking around. There were only six servants for a mansion of this size? How odd. I turned back to Finny, making a mental note of him having blonde hair and a skinny frame, this would help me later.

"Can I meet the others?" I asked, genuinely curious. I mean, one of them was named Snake for crying out loud!

"Of course!" He chuckled, taking my arm and practically dragging me down one of the halls.

* * *

"Why did you have to stop our carriage for a street child, Sebastian?" I asked, giving my butler a glance from the corner of my eye. He was tidying the bookshelves on the other side of the room.

"She is not a street child, believe it or not." I rolled my eye, turning to face him and carelessly flinging the book I had been skimming to the side. He gave me a disproving look, and I ignored it.

"Well, what is she? Certainly no noble that I've heard of." Does Finland even harbor royalty? Not that it mattered, she was still a ruffian either way.

"Sokea is -to put it simply- a robber of the nobles in Finland. She had no care for them, and did not hesitate to kill anyone who got in her way. Fifteen soldiers, three servants, and one to-be Empress to be exact. She would sneak into homes and take their food, but not their money, and feed it to everyone but herself. That is why she is so small and skinny, though barely nurtured. I stopped us when I saw her because I knew it would only be a matter of time before she went for bigger game than the commoners around town. I stopped for your protection."

"She is unusually tame, for a criminal." I remarked, looking out the window and at the clouds gathered in the sky.

"You did not let me finish, my lord. Sokea has her name because of both her bad eyesight _and_ because everyone was blind to her whereabouts, she had successfully fooled many people into thinking she was pure as oxygen. She plays games with people very well, because no one can tell what she is thinking. Every act that she put on for you in the carriage was most likely a fake, and she might be trying to escape right now for all we know."

_Sounds like she has everything carefully planned out, just like a maze. Well, she has something coming._

"Were you planning on hiring her as a servant, Sebastian?" I asked, lazily lifting my hand to look at my nails.

"No, young master. As I said before, I took her off the street for your protection. What I was thinking is that we could g..."

I turned around just as Sebastian yanked open the door with a dangerous smile. Footsteps echoed into the room as the Sokea person stopped in front of him, her short hair was tussled loosely over her face, and she met Sebastian's eyes with determination. It disgusted me to see a woman dressed as a man, it was not proper, and most definitely not fashionable, yet Sebastian said she had insisted on it.

"Hello," She said plainly, giving a nod towards me. "Snake said I would find you here."

I set my mouth in a grim line. She had already met the servants? More importantly, she had met _Snake_ without running off screaming? I leaned backwards watching her warily.

"Did you need something?" Sebastian asked politely as I toyed around with the pens on my desk. The wiry girl shrugged, and gestured to the room.

"Well that depends, may I come in?"

I quickly nodded to Sebastian, and he stepped away from the doorframe. She walked steadily in, head held high as she looked around. She looked about ready to say something before she- very rudely- slumped down in a chair that was set nearby me. I narrowed my eyes at her, ready to tell her off. She beat me to talking though, the words coming out in a flurry.

"I suggest you don't send me back to Finland, the people there are not of my desires, and I might as well just come back here. I've done it before I can do it again. I just want to know what you are going to do with me until eventually letting me go." Her eyes were closed now, and her eyebrows drew together to form a crease. "Besides, if you send me back, I will probably end up escaping anyways."

I cast a glance to Sebastian, and to my surprise he was chuckling. Raising an eyebrow, I rose from the chair I was seated in and went to stand in front of her, leaning slightly to peer down at her.

"You aren't quite what I had imagined you to be... Sokea. I was thinking that you were a boy, that you were secretive, and that you were much younger." She tilted her head, and I suddenly noticed all the scars that decorated her neck. They were not prominent, but they certainly were not unnoticeable. I stepped back, and she squinted at me, a smile teasing the edges of her lips.

"I get that a lot, y'know. I'm afraid people misjudge me though, as everything you just said is true, other than being male. I am quite young, seven-teen to be exact. Secretive, of course! Who isn't in this life?" She leaned her elbows onto her knee's and cupped her hands to rest her chin in the cradle. "But, y'know, you are pretty secretive yourself. Nervous movements, relying on your butler, even got that scar..." She uncurled a finger to draw a line over her right eye. "So I wouldn't be talkin'."

I bared my teeth, grimacing. "I do _not _rely on Sebastian. He serves and does as told, no more, no less."

She laughed.

"What-a joke! There is obviously _some_ kinda bond between you two. He's like a shadow... just like a shadow..." Her eyes slipped from me to a few paces behind me, slightly to my right. Something was off though. She didn't seem to really be _looking_. Just an empty gaze focused on air. Her mouth twisted unnaturally, taking away the slight beauty she had. "Just like a dog following the orders of a hunter... A hunter with no gun."

Her face relaxed once more, and then I felt hands rip me away from where I was so quickly I almost forgot Sebastian was to protect me. A knife was flashing up towards my face, and barely nicked by chin before I was hauled away and basically tossed on the floor. She twisted quickly to catch Sebastian in the chin before double-taking back and raising her fists- one hand clutching a knife.

"I will not allow you to take me from my family." She said, torment in her eyes. I nearly flinched at her pained expression, but it wasn't something I could help. I watched the two fighting for what seemed like an eternity. I could tell that Sebastian was only toying with her, but still, it dragged on longer than necessary before the knife clattered out of her hands.

"You fight excellently." Sebastian said with a cheerful smile. Sokea gave him a glare, raising her fists once more.

"There is no need to fight, Sokea." I said, trying to make by voice soothing. "We were not originally going to sent you back to Finland, we want to help you."

"Or you want to help the damn Queen." She snarked the words, and I felt my insides tremble a little. She was not about to give up the fight, it seemed.

"Sokea, lower your fists, I don't want Sebastian to hurt you..." I tried again, persistence in my voice. It was difficult not to look as if I was begging, but it, again, could not be helped.

"If you were a real man_ you_ would be fighting me, not your too-perfect butler." That hit home, hard.

"Fine." I grumbled, raising my fists. "Sebastian, step aside."

We stood for a moment, sizing each other up. Her head tilted slightly, again letting the scars show. She stepped forward slowly and methodically, raising one hand and letting the other remain chest-level. I grimaced and prepared to duck, splaying one leg to hook her foot from under her. Quickly, she stepped forward and I found myself toppling backwards and a fist buried in my stomach. Seeing a hand flying near my eye, I hiked my elbow up and quickly knocked her chin backwards, head-butting her forehead and recovering my stance. Blood was dribbling from her lip.

Laughing, she charged forward and landed a blow over my head. I used my height to my advantage and let her hit me another moment before twisting around her to grasp her arms in a cross. She jerked her head back, and my nose was pushed back against my head. Not broken, but bleeding heavily now. She hooked a leg through my knee's, and jerked upwards.

Damn.

Pain exploded in my groin, and I doubled over -still trying to restrain her- gasping for breath. Sebastian made a move to take her away from me, but I shook my head. While doubled over, the knife was only so-far away from my hand. I grabbed it, and held it to her throat. Her bloody lips formed a smile, and I was surprised to find her telling me to.

"Go ahead, no one will miss me. Certainly not all the people I've robbed from. I'm going to hell anyways, why not just get it over with?"

_What does she know about hell?_

I let go of her, making sure to give her a nasty gash over her shoulder. She kept her face in a smile, but gasped and clutched her arm.

"What do you know of hell?" I asked, keeping my voice dangerously chilled.

"Oh, out of everything I said, hell gets your attention." She laughed, choking a little on her own blood. "Pity you asked, but I'm of the few who's seen it... ask any demon you find!" She laughed again, and I cast a glance at Sebastian. He looked bewildered, a sudden look of recognition flashing over his features. "I... I'm no lady! Pfft! Haha! All you humans had best watch it! Pfft!" Her head was slamming against the floor as she laughed. She looked so... jagged, bony.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Do not let her die!" I barked, and Sebastian didn't even glance at me before picking her up and breezing out of the room.

* * *

I could feel something breathing above me as I regained my consciousness. My dreams had been plagued by those pinkish eyes glaring at me in what seemed to be disappointment. It chilled me to the bone. I opened my eyes, staring ahead and re-focusing my eyes on the figure that blocked light from burning my corneas. Two red-brown eyes stared down at me for a moment before moving backwards. I muttered weakly, raising a hand.

"D-dad...?" _Don't leave me daddy, please... _"Dad... please... come back..." I closed my eyes again, they burned as hot tears slid away. I tried to contain them, telling myself I was not a little girl anymore. Telling myself that daddy was never coming back.

It hit me like a brick wall. The realization that I was no longer at home. No, I was in someone else's home. Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive's home. I bolted up from my laying position, flashing open my eyes. I gave a terrified glance around the room, finding the butler standing near the door. His expression was grim, his hair unkempt, and his shirt bloodied.

"Where am I?" I asked sharply, hoping he hadn't heard me muttering about my dad.

"A guest room. I wouldn't move too much, I don't think you want your bandages to come undone..." Sebastian wasn't looking at me. His gaze was dropped, just like... no, no that was impossible. I shook my head, stretching carefully and popping my back. "It has been two hours since your little episode. I have yet to inform my lord of your condition. I am sorry I did not realize you were a Schizophrenia patient."

I paused, clutching at the bedsheets for a moment. "I... am sorry, for not telling you." I said quickly, looking away. Humming nervously, I crossed my legs and felt disgust when I realized I was naked. "No one else has seen me, correct?"

He nodded, and I felt relief wash over me. That was one good thing, now I needed a miracle for them not to kick me out.


End file.
